jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup
''Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends' Storm Adventures of Captain America: Civil War ''is an upcoming crossover to be made by Tigerman531, Aaron the Meerkat and Ren the God of Humor. Plot With help from the Justice Guardians and Team Berk, Captain America leads the newly formed Avengers in their continued efforts to protect humanity. But after another incident caused by the Avengers results in collateral damage, political pressure mounts to install a system of accountability, headed by a governing body to oversee and direct the team. The new status quo fractures the Avengers, resulting in three camps. One is lead by Steve Rogers who desires to have the Avengers to be free to keep protecting humanity without interference from the government. The second is lead by Tony Stark, who feels responsible for the incident in Sokovia. The third is lead by Jaden, Jeffrey and Hiccup who wish to stand neutral against the Sokovia Accords. Trivia *Starlight Glimmer, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Donald Duck, Goofy, Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, Patrick Dragonheart, Kion, Bunga, Fuli, Ono, Beshte, will guest star in this. *Throughout this crossover, Hiccup is having a Hard time trying to make a Decision when be Helping the teams to Stop or Supporting the government. in the end, he joins the teams to stop this. *At the end of the Adventure, the Justice Guardians take custody of Captain America's shield after he leaves it behind. They will also continue their search for Stephan Strange. *Jaden, Alexis, Jeffrey, Aqua, Xion, Tammy, DJ, Snowflake, Berkeley Beetle, Patch, Batty Koda, Hiccup, Astrid, Toothless, Steven, Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl and Peridot avoid being sent to the Raft after the battle at the airport. *The storyline continues with Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends meet Doctor Strange. Scenes Crossbones *Crossbones: *hits Captain America hard* There you are you son of a bitch!!! *Beetles: There he is!!! *Crossbones: *sees the two teams* The Justice Guardians. *glares* I've been looking forward to seeing you again. *Jeffrey: *growls* Brock Rumlow. *Jaden: So, you survived the battle in Washington D.C. after all!! *Jeffrey: You have one chance to surrender, Rumlow! *Crossbones: After what you did to me?!? *takes off his helmet and shows his face* *Jeffrey: ...!! Whoa... *Hiccup: Boy, talk about the grudge you have Dude. But come on. having vengeance on us? geez. that's a new low even for you Lumslow. *Tammy: Hey, Rumlow!! The way your face looks is an improvement!!! *DJ: *high-paws her* *Paula: Yoo hoo! Lum Slow, would you like me to make you an appointment for Plastic surgery? *Crossbones: *sees Team Berk* What's this? Did your circus of freaks get bigger?! *Jeffrey: They're our friends! *Hiccup: oh please, if we think we came from a circus, we can add you to the show as the ugly man from other space. *Crossbones: *activates the gauntlest on suit* I've been waiting for this!!! *punches at Jaden* *Jaden: *falls over* *Jeffrey: *snarls as he fights Crossbones* *Snotlout: get him! *Crossbones: *brawls with Jeffrey and Captain America* Heroes anymore? *(Vision comes in through the wall) *Jaden: *gets startled* Whoa!! *Jeffrey: What the--?! *Scarlet Witch: Vis. We talked about this. *Vision: Yes, but the door was opened. So I assumed that... *DJ: ...? Whew. *to himself* It's only Vision. *Pearl: *sees the Mind Stone on Vision's forehead* Is he another gem warrior?!? *DJ: Not exactly. He's a android created by Ultron. But thanks to Mr. Stark, Mr. Banner, Mr. Dragonheart and Xion, Vision helped us beat him. That gem on his head is one of the Infinity Stones we mentioned a while back. This one is called the Mind Stone. *Fishlegs: Well Jaden and Jeffrey told us about him. *Steven: For a moment, I thought he was just like me and the other Crystal Gems. *Jeffrey: He isn't, but he is a friend. *Hiccup: Yeah, a mysterious and Mystic Friend. *Peridot: And the rest of these.... stones....? *DJ: It's a long story. *Rocko: You guys told us they were 4 Stones around. *Tammy: We said we found 4. There are 6 total. *Heffer: Only Two Stones left? Oh MY gosh! We Got To Find them! Hurry lets-- *Gets stopped by Hiccup* *Hiccup: no Cow Brain, we haven't got the time to search more, we got our problems to worry about. *Rainbow Dash: So what's up, Vis? Meeting *(An archived recording of the Battle in New York comes up on the screen) *Thunderbolt Ross: New York. *Jaden: Hold up! What happened in New York wasn't our fault! *Amethyst: Whoa, did that Happen? *Xion: Yeah... *Jesse: Jaden's right!! What happened in New York was all because of Loki!! He's the one who summoned that army!!! *Tuffnut: Ah yeah, Loki, What a Guy. Good Thing we celebrate Loki Day under his name. *Jeffrey: Earth would've been destroyed if we hadn't stopped them! *Garnet: just like The Diamonds wanted to Destroy the Earth by Building a colony would've caused the Extinction of All Life on Earth. *(Another archived recording of the HYDRA uprising in Washington D.C. appears on the screen) *Thunderbolt Ross: Washington D.C. *Alexis: That also was not our fault. We had no idea HYDRA was secretly working within S.H.I.E.L.D. *Hiccup: Unbelievable.... All We did Is to Save the World.. *Rainbow Dash: You can't blame us for that! *Aqua: HYDRA was gonna kill millions of people based on something outrageous as predicting the future. *Fishlegs: How can you blame us of all things happening? *Twilight: We were doing our jobs, Ross. *(One more archived recording of Sokovia going up because of Ultron appears on the screen) *Thunderbolt Ross: Sokovia. *Scamper: ........ I've got nothing to say. *DJ: *lowers his head sadly* *Steven: How that happen? *Beetles: Ultron. That's how. *(The images made Scarlet Witch uncomfortable) *Toothless: *Saw Her* *Lea: Ultron was gonna wipe out humanity by creating another "asteroid" and hit Earth with it. *Applejack: If we hadn't stopped Ultron, so many lives would've been lost. *Pearl: You did all this guys? *Atticus: Yes. We were involved in all these battles. *Batty: And it wasn't pretty. *Steven: Whoa... *(Last archived recording shows the recent incident in Lagos) *Thunderbolt Ross: Lagos *Lea: You don't think we regret that? *Jeffrey: *sighs angrily* *Thunderbolt Ross: Be quiet, let me speak. *Tammy: *quickly sticks her tongue out at Ross* *Amethyst: what his problem? Peggy's funeral *Aqua: *gently brushes Xion's hair for her* *Xion: *patiently relaxes as Aqua brushes her hair* *Toothless: *Gently Nudges to Xion* *Xion: *hugs Toothless in comfort* * Black Panther *(Several of the Justice Guardians and Team Berk members watch the fight between Bucky and the man in the black cat costume) *Jaden: Who the heck is that?! *Hiccup: *Watches* who Is That? *Jeffrey: *eyes glow draconically as he summons his Keyblade* Let's go find out. *Jaden: Right. *activates his Duel Disk* *Hiccup: Guys, I wish I can fight but.. oh it's hard to decide, Just, leave me out of this. *Garnet: Don't Worry Hiccup, We'll Fight for you, You just wait here. *Amethyst: Leave that guy to us. *Jeffrey: If you change your mind, catch up to us. Xion, if the guy fighting Bucky escapes, don't lose track of him. *Xion: Okay, daddy! *(The rest of the members jump on the roof where Bucky and the black cat man are fighting on) *Jesse: *to the black cat man* Hey!! Whoever you are, stop!!!! *Rainbow Dash: Leave our friend alone, tough guy!!! *Amethyst: You're Outnumbered By JeffPoleon and His Army! *(The man in the black cat costume knocks Jesse off his feet, punches Rainbow Dash and kicks Amethyst) *Jesse: *moans* *Pearl: He's Getting away! *Snotlout: Come on! Let's go Get Him! *Rainbow Dash: *groans, then growls* You'll pay for that, cat freak!! *(The man in the black cat costume unfurls his claws) *Tammy: ...!! He's got claws too!! *Jeffrey: All right, pal! Stand down! *Astrid: Last warning! *Atticus: We need a set of wheels to keep up with that cat!!! *Jaden: *sees a car approaching the Justice Guardians and Team Berk and holds out his hand* STOP!!!! *(The driver stops) *Jaden: *grabs the driver (who happens to be Di Lung) and tosses him outta the car* *Di Lung: Watch where you're going, ya fool!!! *Jeffrey: *jumps into the car with Jaden* Step on it!! *Amethyst: Come on guys!! *Jaden: *steps on the gas and starts to drive everyone to catch up with Black Panther* *Tuffnut: Whoo!!!! Joint Counter Terrorist Centre *Thunderbolt Ross: *comes over* Here are the rules if you decide to change your mind and sign. *gives a paper to Jaden* *Jaden: *reads it* ....... ...!! What?!? I have to have a deck of Duel Monster cards that the government deems appropriate?!? *Thunderbolt Ross: I'm afraid your Elemental Heroes are too dangerous for you to use now. *Jaden: You can't leave me with just Winged Kuriboh...? *Thunderbolt Ross: The punishment for being a criminal. *Jeffrey: *growls* *Thunderbolt Ross: And you. Your dragon-form is forbidden from now on. If we catch you using it without our okay, you go where those other pet dragons are. *Jeffrey: ...So that's it? I used it to help save lives in the past, and this is how I'm thanked for it? Not a very wise choice. *Thunderbolt Ross: You have too much power for an individual. Because you acted against the Accords, you needed to limited. You claim your dragon-form can be controlled, but we refuse to take that chance. *Jeffrey: I'll admit that i didn't ask to be half dragon or a Keyblade wielder. But it's who i am, so i decided a long time ago that i may as well accept those facts about myself. I can't change who i am, so don't ever expect me to. *Aqua: Besides, my husband is not some wild animal that needs to be kept on a chain!! He's in complete control whether you believe in him or not!! *Thunderbolt Ross: Either you cease to use your dragon-forms until we tell you too, or you are placed under extreme solitary confinment. *(Jeffrey remains silent) *Thunderbolt Ross: One more thing. If you don't agree to the Accords, will you at least agree to retire and leave us peacefully? *Jesse: The world needs us!! Only we can handle the crisis' that ordinary people can't!! Who's gonna save your hides if no one else does?!? *Jeffrey: ...Maybe the Accords are needed. And maybe we should be kept in check. But there are those out there in the universe who would sooner tear the world apart than obey the Accords. And like it or not, we're the only hope you truly have. So before the United Nations makes their final decision about us, you ask them this: what if we do leave...and you're wrong? *Hiccup: *looks* *Thunderbolt Ross: The world is afraid. Your actions need to be overlooked. That's why I ask you again to sign the accords. *Hiccup: *Sighs Nervously* ........ *Thunderbolt Ross: I'll give you all a few minutes to talk it over. But this time, you better make the right decision. Team Cap vs Team Iron Man vs Justice Guardians & Team Berk *Stark: Alright. I've run outta patience. Underoos!!! *(Suddenly, a web is shot at Captain America's shield, which gets taken from him and Captain's hands get tied together in the web) *Jeffrey: Whoa! *(And on a car with Captain America's shield... lands Spider-Man!!!) *Jaden: ...!!!!!! SPIDER-MAN?!!?!? *Spider-Man: Hey everyone! *Jeffrey: ...!!! *thinks to himself* So Stark brought you to his side... *Stark: Nice job, kid. *Nails: *growls* Not him!!! Anyone but him!!! *Xion: *thinks to herself* Oh, great... *(A beam of energy is shot at the ground Captain America and his team are standing on. It's revealed that the beam is coming from the mind stone on Vision's forehead) *Vision: Captain Rogers!!! I know you believe that what you are doing is right, but for the collective good, you must surrender now. * (Suddenly, Vision gets blasted by a Night Fury shot, everyone turns to see Jaden, Jeffrey and Hiccup approaching them) *Hiccup: So...Having a party without us? *Jeffrey: *growls silently* *Jaden: Thank goodness you showed up, bro!! *Xion: You made it! *Hiccup: of course, you didn't think I didn't came, did ya? *Jeffrey: For a second there, we were worried. But we're glad you did. *Astrid: Now, what do you say we end this Battle? *Amethyst: Let's do this!! * Falcon: What do we do, Captain? * Captain America: ...We fight. * (The two sides slowly began to approach each other) * Black Widow: *sighs* This is gonna end well. * Nails: ...Boss? What do we do? * * Spider-Man: They're not stopping! * Iron Man: Neither are we. * (The three sides started to charge at each other, starting the fight!) * Jaden: STOP!!!!! *uses Negate Attack to cut between Captain America and Iron Man's fighting* *Iron Man: Stay outta the way!!! *shoots repulsor beams at Jaden* *Jaden: OOF!!! *falls over* *Hiccup: ok.. Tony Fart, You're gonna wish you're weren't do that, Jeffrey! Stop Iron man. *Jeffrey: *eyes glow draconically* With pleasure. *turns into his dragon form* *Iron Man: Come on, Jeffrey!! Don't do this!! I don't wanna fight you!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: Then stand down, Stark! NOW!! *Iron Man: I need to do this before the Captain makes another stupid mistake!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: You're making one too! *Iron Man: *points a missile at Dragon-Jeffrey* Don't make me do this!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *prepares to breath fire* Don't make me do this either. *(Captain America tosses his shield at Iron Man, causing him to accidentally launch the missile at Dragon-Jeffrey) *Dragon-Jeffrey: ...!!! *angrily roars as he breathes fire at the missile, causing it explode* *Hiccup: Well that's missile got fired up. *(Black Panther scratches Atticus on the arm) *Atticus: *screams in pain* *Toothless: *attacks Black Panther* *Xion: *eyes glow draconically as she summons her Keyblade and helps Toothless fight Black Panther* *Black Panther: Move, you two!!! I must avenge my father!! *Toothless: *Growls Angrily* *Xion: No! Barnes didn't kill your father!! *Amethyst: It's just a mistake, dude!! *Back Panther: The mistake here is you getting involved in this!!! *about to kick Xion* *(Xion blocks his attack perfectly) *Amethyst: Nice Move Xion. *Black Panther: *prepares his claws to scratch her* *Steven: *Arrives to block Black Panther's Scratches By using a shield to Protect her* *Xion: Thanks! *Steven: I may be a Boy, but I'm still using my Powers, Now, let's Tame the Panther! *Xion: *nods in agreement* * *(Xion is preparing to stop Spider-Man) * *Peridot: *points her new limb enhancer at War Machine* Don't make me do this!! *War Machine: *points a missile at her* Put it down, conehead!! *Peridot: Not interested!! *War Machine: You had your chance!!! *shoots several missiles at Peridot* *(Activating a cybernetic shield, Peridot defends herself from the missiles) *(Vision penitrates Peridots shield) * * (Ant-Man becomes huge and grabs War Machine by the leg!!!) * Spider-Man: Holy shit!!!! * Ant-Man: *chuckles in surprise from his trick * War Machine: Okay! Tiny dude is big now! He's big now!! * (Captain America and Bucky see this from a distance) * Captain America: I guess that's the signal. * Falcon: Way to go, Tic Tac!! *Jaden: ...!!!! Whoa!!! *Midna: ...!!! That's new! *Tammy: WOW!!!! That's no "Ant-Man"!!! That's more like... like...!!! *DJ: Giant Man?! *Fishlegs: Oh my Odin!! *Lea: Gi-ANT Man!! *smirks* That's pretty clever!! *Xion: *thinks to herself* Scott and Mr. Pym sure have been busy. *Jesse: Guys!!! As cool as Scott's new trick is, we've gotta stop this!!! *Rocko: come on! *Xion: *eyes glow draconically* *Tuffnut: Let's End This. *Do A Battle Cry* *Iron Man: *to Giant Man* Give me back my Rhodey!!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls* *Ruffnut: You Want Your Rhodey? Come and Get it Iron Tin Man! *Giant Man: *tosses War Machine* *Amethyst: Hey! Giant Man! Get a load of This! *All Gems Fused Into Alexandrite!* *Alexandrite: *Roars* *Spider-Man: WHOA!!! *Captain America: What on Earth-?!? *Jaden: It's called fusion, Captain. *smiles* And they don't need a Polymerization card to make it happen!! *Black Panther: Another giant?!?! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smirks* *Falcon: *flies by and kicks Iron Man hard* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *flies after Tony and thinks to himself* Now to stop Tony before he makes another mistake. *Spider-Man: I've got him!! *shoots webbing at War-Machine and catches him* *Heffer: *to Spider Man* And He Got You Nails! Oh Wait, Nails is right there. *Nails: That's right!!! *charges at Spider-Man* And this one is mine!!!! *tackles Spider-Man* *Spider-Man: Whoa!! *Hiccup: *flies with Toothless try to get to the jet* Escaping with Steve and Bucky * Aqua: *tending to Jaden* How are you doing? *Jaden: *moans as he lies down* Still recovering from that punch I got... Stark wasn't kidding about how hard his armor... *(Toothless call) *Hiccup: We came here as fast was we can, Black Widow is one tough lady. *Jeffrey: *groans* *Alexis: *tending Jeffrey's bruised arm* Are you gonna be okay, Jeffrey? *Hiccup: *sits down* *Jeffrey: I've had worse... *Tammy: *pants as she lies on the ground* *DJ: *nuzzles Snowflake gently* *Astrid: So, what are we gonna do now? *Jaden: First... *lies down* We need a breather from that struggle... *Hiccup: After all the War we had, too bad we lost others back there. *Jeffrey: *sighs as he lays down* *Steven: sorry all of this happen guys, Hiccup could've made his decision. *Hiccup: I know Steven. I was having a hard time Deciding. I helped the others to stop the battle. Zemo confesses *(Black Panther, Jeffrey, Aqua, Xion and Steven approach Zemo) *Black Panther: I almost killed the wrong man. *Zemo: Hardly an innocent one. *Jeffrey: All of this destruction...and for what? *Black Panther: This is all you wanted? To see them rip each other apart? *Xion: *growls silently* *Zemo: ..... My father lived outside the city. And I thought we would be safe there. My son was excited. He could see the Iron Man from the car window. And I told me wife "Don't worry. They are fighting in the city. We're miles from harm." ..... When the dust cleared and the screaming stopped, it took me two days until I found their bodies. My father still holding my wife and son in his arms.... *to Jeffrey* And you and the Avengers..... You went home... *Jeffrey: *growls angrily* *Steven: They didn't kill your family on purpose! It was all Ultron's fault for that! *Zemo: I don't care. They were still responsible for it. I knew I couldn't kill them. More powerful than me have tried. But... *(A scene shows Iron Man and Captain America fighting while Jaden and Hiccup still try to stop the fight, but get punched in the process) *Zemo: If I could get them to kill each other... *Jeffrey: ...You son of a... *Zemo: *to Black Panther* I'm sorry about your father. He seemed a good man, with a dutiful son. *Steven: You Brought this to yourself... *Zemo: Your "friends" are killers, boy. They've brought this on themselves. *Steven: They're not. we help everyone. *Zemo: They couldn't help my family though. They left my family to die. *Steven: We're sorry that your Family died, It's not out fault, like we told you. If your Family sees us and need our Help, We would've saved them. but you can't blame us for letting them died, And now you're trying to make the Avengers split up, it's like.....you hated us by calling us.. Murderer, but you're wrong. *Zemo: You can't get me to change my mind, boy! *Steven: No! I'm not! I'm trying to help! *Zemo: Help?! HELP?!?!?! There is NOTHING you can offer me that would help!!! I've lost everything because of the people you've allied yourself with!!!! *Aqua: You caused enough pain. *Zemo: *smirks at Aqua* What's the matter, Aqua? Can't stand the fact that you've failed to stop your team from fighting? Just like you've failed to save Terra and Ventus? *Aqua: *gasps* Don't you DARE talk about them like that!!! *Zemo: *smirks* I've seen the records. You've failed them. Just like Terra failed to avoid letting the darkness consume him. *Aqua: *growls furiously* *(Suddenly, Aqua sees Zemo as Braig) *Braig: You're only here so that when I finish you off.... Terra will succumb to the darkness. *(Then Aqua suddenly grabs Zemo and angrily punches him) *Aqua: *punching Zemo* Go ahead if you want to waste your time!!! Keep trying to drive us apart with your mind games!!! It'll never work!!! *eyes glow dragonically* TERRA WILL PROVE TO YOU HE'S STRONGER!!!!! *Xion: *gasps* *Steven: AQUA!!! STOP!!!!!!!!!! *Black Panther and Jeffrey: *grab Aqua's arm* *Aqua: ...!!!!! *Steven: Stop it Aqua, please. It's not worth it, let him go, don't be like that. *Jeffrey: *to Aqua* This won't solve anything!! *Aqua: *calms down, but suddenly sees the damage she did to Zemo's face and gasps in horror* ....... *Zemo: *Groans* you see.....What you...Done? *coughs* *Black Panther: Vengeance has consumed you. It's consuming them. And because of you... *looks at Aqua, who was sobbing* ...it's consumed her. I am done letting it consume me. Justice will come soon enough. *Zemo: Tell that to the Dead. *about to Shoot himself, But Black Panther Stops Him* *Black Panther: The living are not done with you yet. *Xion: *hugs her mom in a comforting manner* *Aqua: *hugs her daughter back while sobbing* The Battle is over *(Meanwhile, Hiccup, And Jaden Still trying to stop Iron man fights Captain America) *Jaden: *struggles to get up* Stop..... Please..... Stop.... *Hiccup: Please...Stop.... *Jaden: ...!!!!! *gets the strength to get up* THAT'S ENOUGH!!!!! *Captain America: *keeps punching at Iron Man* *F.R.I.D.A.Y.: You can't beat him hand to hand!! *Iron Man: Analyze his fight pattern!! *F.R.I.D.A.Y.: Scanning!!! *(F.R.I.D.A.Y. scans Captain America's fight pattern) *Hiccup: Please......Stop.... *Falls down and collapse* *F.R.I.D.A.Y.: Counter-measures ready!! *Iron Man: *Grabs the Shield* Let's kick his Ass. *Hiccup: No..!! *(Iron Man starts Punching Captain America And then Blast Him with his Hand) *Hiccup: Stop it....Stop it!! *Iron Man: Quiet!!! *(Jeffrey arrives in time to see what was happening) *Jeffrey: ...!! My god... *Hiccup: We Tried to Stop them, but, they beat us, please, help Us Jeffrey... *Captain America: *gets on his knees* ........ He's my friend. *Iron Man: ..... So was I. *(Just before Iron Man can punch Captain America, Jaden gets in the way and blocks the attack with his Duel Disk) *Jaden: I SAID STOP, STARK!!!!! *Iron Man: *struggles to get Jaden out of the way* Get outta my way! He needs to pay for allying with the man that killed my mom!! *Jaden: It wasn't Bucky's fault!! HYDRA used him like a puppet!! *Iron Man: I don't care!!! *(Iron Man's brute strength from the suit breaks Jaden's Duel Disk into pieces and his cards fly all over the place) *Jaden: *gets sent flying against a wall and falls down* *Hiccup: That's It....I'm stopping this....*Tries to get up* Help me up. *(While Garnet helps Hiccup up, Jeffrey charges at Iron Man) *Iron Man: *punches at Captain America violently and tosses him over* Stay down! Final warning! *Toothless: *Growling* *Alexis: *holds Toothless back* No, Toothless!! Don't make it worse!! *Captain America: *gets up and gets in a fighting position* ...I can do this all day. *(Iron Man about to blast Captain America, But Jeffrey Tackles Him) *Jeffrey: *eyes glow draconically* YOU stay down, Stark!!! *approaches Jaden and gathers all of his cards* Jaden... *sheds a tear* *Iron Man: *gets up and is about to shoot a repulsor beam at Captain America* *Bucky: *grabs Iron Man by the leg and gets his attention* *(Iron Man Kicks Bucky, Then Captain America Grabs him, Iron Man Boots his Foot but Captian America Throws him to the Ground*) *Captain America: *violently punches at Iron Man's head, than grabs his shield and uses it against Iron Man's head removing the helmet* *Hiccup: Gets up and Try to Stop Captain America* *(Then with one last yell, Captain America stabs his shield into Iron Man's reactor on his suit, But Hiccup Gets in the Way, Causing The Shield to Break His Arm! Hiccup's Arm Bones Cracked and Break!) *Hiccup:*Screams In Pain* AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Jaden: *wakes up and sees this* ...!!!! *Astrid: HICCUP!!!!!! *Jeffrey: *gasps* *Gems: NOOOO!!!!!!!! *Toothless: *breaks free from Alexis' grip, jumps in and pulls Hiccup away* *Hiccup: *Groans in Pain* *Captain America: *Sees this in horror* *(Iron Man is about to attack Captain America, but...) *Captain America: *drives his shield into the arc reactor in the Iron Man suit, defeating him* *Iron Man: *groans* *Peridot: *limps over and helps Hiccup up* * Epilogue (Part 1: Until We Meet Again) * (Bucky was sitting down, getting ready for something) * Steve: Are you sure about this? * Bucky: I can't trust my own mind. So until they figure out how to get this stuff out of my head, i think going back under is the best thing...for everybody. * Jeffrey: We understand, Bucky. *Jaden: We'll help look for a cure for you in the meantime. *Bucky: Thanks. *Twilight: For what's it worth, we're glad to have seen you again. *Shining Armor: And this time as a friend. *Bucky: I know. *(Moments later, Steve and the the teams watched as Bucky became cryogenically frozen) *Jaden: Well... that's one problem being taken care of... *stares at his Duel Deck* *Jeffrey: I'll get you a new one. I'll make sure of it. *Jaden: I know. *to Hiccup* And we'll get you bandaged up, Hiccup. *Steve: Listen guys.... I'm sorry for what everything. I'm especially sorry to you for what I did to your arm, Hiccup. *Hiccup: *chuckles a bit, but groans* ...I've had worse. *Jaden: We're sorry too, Cap... You and Stark were right all along. We never should've gotten involved. We only made things worse... *Hiccup: We should've stay out if it. *Steve: Don't blame yourselves. You did what you could. We all did. *Jaden: All we wanted was to prevent the fighting and to stop the team from breaking up. And yet.... it still happened... *Steve: For the time being, i suggest you all go into hiding and take some time to heal. *Alexis: For the record, Captain, we're not mad at you for what happened. But we are still mad at the world for how they're treating us with the Accords and those like Zemo... *Steve: I know. *to Jeffrey* How's Aqua doing? *Jeffrey: She's doing better, but... *Steve: Still hurt from that wound Zemo salted? *Jeffrey: Yeah... *Steve: I'm sorry. *?????: I am sorry too. *(T'Challa approaches the Justice Guardians and Team Berk) *Jeffrey: Your highness. * Epilogue (Part 2: The Next Journey): *DJ: *sighs as he stares at Captain America's shield* *Snowflake: Are you gonna be okay, DJ? *DJ: I'll be fine. *Snowflake: *nuzzles against DJ's side* I know when you're lying to me, DJ. You're still hurt from everything that just happened... *DJ: *sighs* It just doesn't feel right... *Snowflake: I'm not happy about what Zemo tried to do to us either. But we've gotta hope that all this will blow over soon. *DJ: I know. *Snowflake: *licks DJ's cheek* I'm just happy that despite the Accords still being in affect, my daddy won't isolate the Haven from the world again. *DJ: So am i. *Snowflake: But he still wants the Accords to not affect me though. *DJ: *sighs* *Snowflake: We'll just have to hope the Council of Light can do something about this. *DJ: Yeah... *Shira: *walks in* I'm sure they will. The King and others have a way with words. *DJ: I know. *Shira: And if the U.N. can't understand that there are some things that are beyond our control, than the world needs to change. Not us. *Xion: *walks in* She's right. Whether anyone likes it or not, the world still needs us. *Tammy: *walks in* Even if the world gets mad at us? *Xion: Sometimes it's not easy being a hero. *DJ: I don't know about you, but after what just happened and since some people still hate us, I could use a break from all this. *Xion: We all could. *(In another room) *Jaden: How could we let this happen...? *Jeffrey: It wasn't our fault. *Jaden: I only wish we could've stopped the fighting.... Instead... It feels like we've made it worse... *Jeffrey: I know. But we can't let this stop us. *sighs* Still...i wished i had stopped Tony and Bruce from creating Ultron. *Hiccup: *Sits down in the corner with Tears rolling down to his cheeks* *Jesse: It's gonna take a miracle to bring the Avengers back together... *Starlight: I'm sorry... *Hiccup *Rubbing his Broken Arm* *Astrid: *tends to Hiccup's injuries* You'll be okay, Hiccup. I promise. *Aqua: *sheds tears as she sits on a chair* *Hiccup: I know Astrid.....I should've made my decision. but I did. but....it's my fault..... oh....what would my Father think? *Astrid: I'm sure he'd understand, Hiccup. We all were torn apart by having to face our friends. *Hiccup: Yeah but, not everyone who's can't make a choice.... *Garnet: She's right though. This was all because of one man's need for vengeance. *Jeffrey: *clutches his fists tightly* If i ever see Zemo again, I'll take him down myself. *Astrid: What we need is time to recover from this. *kisses Hiccup on the cheek* We all took a toll from this. *Hiccup: Jeffrey Please, let's not be to hasty about it. this isn't the time. *Jeffrey: ...I'm sorry. *sits with Aqua* *Aqua: *Sighs and stares at her hands* I can't believe what I almost did... *Amethyst: Whoa. What are you talking about girl? *Jeffrey: *puts his arm on her shoulder* *Aqua: You wouldn't understand. You never faced Xigbar... *Jeffrey: Oh, Aqua... *Amethyst: I'm just asking... *Jeffrey: Don't worry. There's just a lot of things you'll have to learn about us. *Astrid: *Wrapping Hiccup's Injured Arm* *????: A rather distraught time, you've gone through. *Jeffrey: Huh?! *(The ghost of Yoda appears.) *Jeffrey: ...Master Yoda. *Steven: whoa!!! Who is that?! Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Tigerman531 Category:Hiccup's Adventures Category:Brermeerkat Category:Superhero films Category:Marvel Films